


Run

by Allie fights aliens (Rehearsal_Dweller)



Series: Letters-verse! [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Allie%20fights%20aliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters-verse, in which there is running</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

They were running.

Well, they were usually running - it was sort of a fact of life for anyone lucky enough to travel with a certain madman - so perhaps that’s not the most descriptive opener.

Anyway, they were running. Again.

Every time it happened, Alex thanked every higher power she could think of that she hadn’t been wearing sandals or something else impractical on the day that that madman had taken her hand and told her to run.

He was a step ahead of her (as always), and if it wasn’t for the death grip he had on her hand, she might’ve fallen behind. She was always a more hesitant runner when she couldn’t see. And, as might have been expected in the current situation, she had no idea where Jack was.

_Maybe he’s gotten himself captured or killed again,_  thought Alex. _Serves him right - it’s his fault._

“I didn’t know she was the governor’s daughter,” he’d said.

“You ALWAYS say that!” she’d replied.

And then they’d started running.

Alex did a lot of thinking while they were running, usually. More often than not, Jack or the Doctor was steering, so her mind was free to wander.

Lately, its favourite place to go had been back to that first day.

The first time they ran (she’d been blind then, too).

The first time she’d ‘seen’ Jack hit on someone as a greeting (it’d been her).

The first time she’d had a run in with aliens (coincidentally that was also the day she’d had to accept the  _existence_  of aliens).

The first time she’d stepped into the TARDIS (“Woah! It’s smaller on the outside than on the inside! How is that even  _possible_?”).

She kept going back to the first because the thing is, when you travel with the Doctor, you never know which run will be your last.

Alex shook her head, trying to rid her mind of such thoughts.

For now, she just had to keep running.


End file.
